UNTITLED (LeoN)
by GaemGyu92
Summary: NO SUMMARY. BACA SAJA LANGSUNG. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW NE


**UNTITLED**

 **CAST : LeoN, LeBin, RavEn, BinHyuk  
**

 **GENRE : ?**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : membosankan? Mainstream? TYPOS BoyxBoy YAOI DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Jaehwan-ah, besok setelah acara di sekolah selesai aku akan pergi syuting dan kau harus membantuku mendekatkan**_ **'mereka'** _ **. Bagaimanapun caranya terserah padamu, asalkan mereka bisa dekat. Kau tahu 'kan kalau**_ **'dia'** _ **menyukai**_ **'orang itu'** _ **? kumohon kali ini bantu aku. Ajak Ravi dan Hyuk juga agar tidak mencurigakan."**_

" _ **Tapi, Hyung... Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau... juga menyukai**_ **'dia'** _ **'kan? Bukankah ini akan menyakitimu sendiri nantinya? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Hyung."**_

" _ **Aku tak apa, Jaehwan-ah. Demi**_ **'dia'** _ **apapun akan aku lakukan. Aku bahagia jika**_ **'dia'** _ **bisa mendapatkan cintanya."**_

" _ **Apa kau yakin, Hyung? Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau sendiri tidak yakin. Aku tau itu akan menyakitkan untukmu, Hyung."**_

" _ **Aku yakin. Kumohon kali ini bantu aku, Jaehwan-ah."**_

" _ **Baiklah... Kalau Hyung merasa itu yang terbaik aku akan melakukannya besok. Kuharap Hyung baik-baik saja."**_

" _ **Gomawo Jaehwan-ah..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memikirkan pembicaraanya dengan Hyung tertuanya semalam itu tersadar dari pikirannya saat maknae mereka menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hyung, ada apa? Kau melamun?" tanya Hyuk

"Ah, aniya. Kemana Leo Hyung dan Hongbin?" tanya namja bernama panggung Ken tersebut.

"Umm entahlah. Sepertinya ada di depan. Ada apa? Mau ku panggilkan?"

"Aniya, tidak perlu. Ravi-ya kemari. Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian berdua."

Ravi yang di panggil segera mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ken dan Hyuk.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Apa N Hyung berpesan sesuatu sebelum pergi? Tapi biasanya Leo Hyung yang akan menyampaikannya pada kita." Ujar Ravi.

"Kalian dengarkan aku baik-baik dan lakukan apa yang aku sampaikan tanpa diketahui Leo Hyung dan Hongbin. Ini permintaan N Hyung." Ucap Ken lalu menjelaskan permintaan leader mereka pada Ravi dan Hyuk.

Sementara itu Ravi dan Hyuk hanya mendengarkan. Agak tidak yakin akan mengikuti permintaan leader mereka tersebut. Meskipun mereka sering sekali bersikap jahil dan tidak mendengarkan leader mereka itu, tapi mereka sangat menyayangi hyung tertua mereka tersebut dan mereka tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan ini akan sangat menyakiti hyung tertua mereka. Meskipun itu adalah permintaannya sendiri.

"Kalian bisa membantuku 'kan? Aku tahu kalian juga ragu untuk melakukan ini. Tapi inilah yang diinginkan N Hyung. Aku semalam sudah menolak. Tapi melihat N Hyung yang meminta tolong seperti itu padaku, aku tidak bisa menolak." Ujar Ken

Ravi dan Hyuk saling berpandangan sekilas sebelum memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi? Kami akan membantu karena N Hyung sendiri yang meminta." Ucap Ravi.

Tak lama Manager memanggil mereka untuk segera kembali ke Hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Di perjalanan Leo menanyakan apakah mereka ingin dibuatkan makanan olehnya. Yang lain tentu saja setuju. Dan kesempatan ini di pakai oleh Ken, Ravi, dan Hyuk untuk menjalankan rencana mereka.

Ravi mengusulkan untuk mengadakan kompetisi memasak pasta antara Leo dan Hyuk. Setelah itu mereka semua mendatangi supermarket yang ada disana sebelum kembali ke Hotel.

"Ken-ah, kau jadi asistenku nanti." Ucap Leo tanpa mau dibantah.

"Ne? Aku? Kenapa tidak Hongbin saja?"

"Aish aku tidak mau Hyung. Aku membawa barang saja nanti. Ah, atau aku melihat kalian saja atau menjadi MC hehe" ujar Hongbin yang menolak.

"Aish baiklah, baik." Gerutu Ken. Diam-diam dia mengirim pesan untuk Hyuk.

'Hyuk, nanti Hyung akan menjadi asistenmu tanpa mengatakan pada Leo Hyung dulu. Ini bagian dari rencana kita.'

'Baiklah, Hyung.' Balas Hyuk.

Di supermarket, Ken yang awalnya diminta oleh leo untuk menjadi asistennya, sesuai kesepakatannya dan Hyuk di pesan tadi memutuskan untuk menjadi asisten Hyuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Leo sehingga akhirnya Leo menjadikan Hongbin sebagai asistennya.

Hongbin yang pundaknya sudah lebih dulu dirangkul oleh Leo tidak bisa menolak lagi meskipun merasa canggung. Apalagi mengingat pembicaraan mereka tadi di depan ruang ganti tempat mereka melangsungkan acara kejutan untuk siswa sekolah.

Setelah sepakat dengan pasangan masing-masing mereka beranjak untuk belanja bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan. Ravi yang memegang kamera sengaja lebih banyak mengikuti Ken dan Hyuk untuk membiarkan Leo dan Hongbin berdua.

Setelah acara belanja dan membeli snack juga untuk Leo, mereka kembali ke Hotel untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian kemudian memulai acara memasak mereka.

Hongbin terlihat canggung dengan Leo. Selain karena Leo yang tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, sepertinya juga dikarenakan efek pembicaraan mereka yang belum selesai tadi.

Setelah selesai dengan acara memasak mereka yang dimenagkan oleh Hyuk, mereka beranjak ke meja makan untuk makan bersama. Lalu di selingi dengan mengirim pesan untuk orangtua mereka.

Setelahnya tiba-tiba lampu padam dan layar proyektor didepan mereka menyala. Ternyata para kru sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk mereka. Tayangan yang berisi penampilan mereka sejak debut hingga sekarang itu membuat mereka kembali bernostalgia dengan masa-masa itu.

Setelah melihat semua itu mereka memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan bagi leader mereka yang saat itu tidak ada karena harus memenuhi jadwal syutingnya.

Saat giliran Leo tiba, namja datar itu tidak banyak berkata-kata dan hanya melengkapi perkataan dongsaengnya. Tapi sesungguhnya saat mendengar pesan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya untuk leader mereka, Leo menahan airmatanya agar tidak tumpah. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya. Hmmm merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan para dongsaengnya atau benar-benar merasakan betapa beratnya beban yang dipikul N sebagai leader serta perjuangannya untuk membuat nama VIXX semakin dikenal melalui drama dan lainnya?

Setelah semua selesai mereka memutuskan untuk bermain tenis meja dengan permainan yang mereka beli di supermarket tadi. Tapi sebelum itu Leo kembali mengajak Hongbin untuk bicara berdua saja.

"Hongbin-ah, bagaimana jawabanmu? Jangan terus menghindar dan diam." Ucap Leo to the point.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi tidak lebih dari rasa kagum saja. Maaf, Hyung, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Lagipula sudah ada yang kusukai. Mungkin dia tidak lebih baik darimu, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya. Aku ingin melindunginya, Hyung. Jadi maaf aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerimamu." Ucap Hongbin dengan tatapan menyesal dan meminta maafnya.

Leo yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari orang yang di sukainya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat kalau kalian baru saja mengenalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Uri maknae memang masih harus dijaga dan sepertinya kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Leo yang tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar melihat reaksi Hongbin saat ia menyebutkan maknae mereka.

"H-hyung tahu dari mana? Ah, Hyung, tolong jangan katakan apapun dulu pada yang lain, ne? Ucap Hongbin yang kali ini memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus memohonnya agar Leo tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada yang lain.

"Terlihat jelas, Hongbin-ah. Aku sudah lama tahu, tapi aku tetap mencoba menyatakan perasaanku padamu kkk setidaknya aku tidak kalah sebelum berperang, 'kan?" ucap Leo

"Ah, ne Hyung. Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan kurasa sebenarnya kau sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Hanya saja kau berusaha untuk terus menghindar dari pikiranmu itu. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan orang itu, Hyung. Kuharap kau bisa segera menetapkan hatimu untuknya sebelum ia terlalu jauh darimu." Ucap Hongbin sambil menepuk bahu Leo dan kemudia beranjak ke tempat member lain akan bermain.

Leo terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hongbin. Apa yang dikatakan Hongbin mungkin ada benarnya. Tapi sepertinya sosok yang disebut sebagai Appa oleh member VIXX ini masih belum bisa menerima pikirannya yang sebenarnya juga tertuju pada satu namja lagi, namja manis yang saat ini tidak ada diantara mereka.

Merasa tidak akan menemukan jawabannya hanya dalam semalam berpikir, namja datar itu memutuskan bergabung dengan yang lain diruang makan yang tadi mereka gunakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti lagi. Matahari menampakkan dirinya dan membuat cuaca menjadi agak hangat. Seorang namja manis berkulit tan melangkah dengan membawa kotak yang entah berisi apa. Dengan sedikit kesulitan namja itu membuka pintu hotel tempat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya menginap.

Setelah masuk kedalam, namja manis itu meletakkan barang yang dibawanya di atas meja dapur lalu melangkah untuk melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang masih tertidur. Dimulai dari Leo yang tertidur di sofa dekat ruang makan dan dapur, lalu namja manis itu beranjak ke lantai atas untuk melihat member yang lain.

Setelah memastikan kalau semua masih tertidur, namja manis itu memulai kegiatannya menyiapkan sarapan. Meskipun tidak mahir memasak, setidaknya ia ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, yang entah akan enak atau tidak kkkk

Bertepatan dengan sarapan yang sudah siap, muncullah(?) Hongbin dan Hyuk yang terbangun lebih dulu. Kemudian mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi masing-masing sembari menunggu yang lain berkumpul.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, mereka memulai acara sarapan mereka. Dengan sedikit ragu(?)mereka mulai mengambil masakan sang leader. Melihat ekspresi membernya yang seperti tidak menyukai masakannya, namja manis bernama panggung tersebut pun hanya memasang wajah datar(?) dan berkata,

"Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku memasak"

Yang lalu di sambut ceria oleh member lain, kecuali Leo yang hanya diam saja (dasar dongsaeng kejam(?) -,-)

Sebelum mereka memutuskan beranjak ketempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya, N, namja manis tersebut beranjak menghampiri Ken untuk menanyakan tentang Leo dan Hongbin.

"Jaehwan-ah, bagaimana? Apakah kalian berhasil semalam?" tanya N.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Kami sudah melakukan yang kami bisa semalam. Tapi sepertinya mereka sedang dalam kondisi canggung satu sama lain. Bahkan Hongbin jadi lebih mendekati Hyuk." Jawab Ken sambil menganalisa raut wajah hyungnya itu. Raut wajah yang terlihat lelah sebenarnya, dan... patah hati?

"Ah, baiklah. Gomawo karena kalian sudah membantuku. Untuk selanjutnya kita lakukan saja mengikuti alur. Aku akan mengatur agar mereka bisa berdua saja dalam beberapa jadwal kalau dibutuhkan." Ujar N dengan senyum yang terlihat di paksakan.

Tidak ingin mendengar tanggapan dari dongsaengnya yang terkenal cerewet itu, N langsung beranjak untuk menunggu semua member siap dan berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka sebelum kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulsn. Dan selama itu juga N masih terus berusaha mendekatkan Leo dan Hongbin. Berusaha memasangkan mereka berdua di jadwal yang hanya di perlukan dua orang member VIXX yang hadir.

Bagaimana dengan Hongbin dan Hyuk? Eish, namja berjulukan Kong itu sama sekali belum melakukan pendekatan yang lebih intyim dengan maknae mereka itu, jadi jangan salahkan N kalau dia masih saja berusaha mendekatkan Leo dengan Hongbin.

Leo yang diperlakukan seperti itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, bahkan senang-senang saja. Sepertinya namja itu masih belum bisa menerima apa yang hati dan pikirannya katakan tentang siapa yang sebenarnya diam-diam juga sudah mengisi hati dan pikirannya sejak lama selai Hongbin. Karena nyatanya sejak Hongbin menolak perasaannya malam itu, namja datar dan dingin itu bisa dengan cepat melupakan rasa kecewanya dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

Saat ini VIXX sedang memiliki jadwal masing-masing. Terutama N yang semakin menyibukkan diri dengan jadwal DJ, drama juga MC. Member lain yang juga memiliki jadwal sendiri, meskipun tidak sepadat N diam-diam kembali merasa khawatir dengan leader mereka itu. Takut kalau-kalau leader mereka memaksakan dirinya melebihi batas ketahanan tubuhnya sendiri.

Coba saja lihat tubuhnya yang sudah kurus itu jadi terlihat makin kurus, ditambah lagi dengan gaya berpakaiannya yang sekarang lebih sering memakai pakaian yang terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. Kulitnya pun terlihat lebih pucat dan kjika di perhatikan baik-baik, matanya menyiratkan kelelahan. Tapi seperti yang mereka tahu, apa pun yang mereka katakan, leader mereka hanya akan berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan akan tetap memenuhi semua jadwalnya.

Member lain mungkin tidak begitu mencemaskan leader mereka sampai rela menunggu leader mereka itu pulang ke dorm walaupun hari menjelang pagi atau bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali karena menginap di kantor management. Tapi ada satu namja yang belakangan sengaja tidur paling terakhir atau bahkan tidak bisa tidur sebelum leader mereka kembali ke dorm atau memberikan kabar kalau ia tidak akan pulang.

Ya, namja itu adalah Leo. Meskipun dia masih melakukan penyangkalan diluar, tapi dari tingkah lakunya yang seperti itu sepertinya tanpa sadar dia sudah mengakui kata hati dan pikirannya mengenai siapa sebenarnya yang selama ini ia sukai. Ah, ani. Mungkin lebih tepat siapa yang ia cintai? Dan member lain menyadari hal itu. Maka dari itu Ken, Ravi dan Hyuk tidak lagi berusaha untuk mendekatkan Leo dan Hongbin. Lagipula sepertinya Hongbin sudah menyatakan perasaanya pada maknae mereka beberapa hari lalu kkk

Meskipun di sibukkan dengan jadwal masing-masing, semua member VIXX tetap melakukan latihan rutin mereka. Apalagi sebentar lagi mereka akan melangsungkan fanmeeting yang kedua. Acara yang cukup besar ini benar-benar membuat VIXX kembali bekerja keras demi membuat para Starlight tidak kecewa dengan penampilan mereka nantinya.

Semua berlatih nyaris tidak berhenti, mungkin. Apalagi N yang selalu ingin membuat Starlight selalu merasa puas dan bahagia setiap melihat penampilan mereka. Lagi-lagi namja itu hampir menghabiskan semua waktu luangnya di tempat latihan untuk kembali mengasah kemampuan dancenya. Untuk vokal, N tidak berani terlalu memaksakan diri karena tidak ingin suaranya terdengar buruk atau bahkan menghilang saat tiba waktunya acara berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya acara yang bertajuk 'VIXXCHOOL' itu akan berlangsung hari ini. Banyak sekali Starlight yang hadir dan semua mengenakan seragam sekolah sesuai dengan tema acara kali ini.

VIXX yang baru saja tiba di lokasi acara amenyempatkan diri untuk menyapa para Starlight sebelum measuki gedung untuk melakukan GR.

Seperti biasanya, saat GR berlangsung sang leader terlihat semakin sibuk dengan memastikan semuanya sesuai dengan konsep acara mereka. Tidak lupa berdiskusi dengan koordinator mengenai posisi lighting yang tepat, microphone, gerakan-gerakan yang perlu di perbaiki, memberikan masukan-masukan yang sekiranya bisa ditambahkan untuk penampilan mereka, dan tentunya melihat penampilan para member yang akan melakukan special performance terpisah dengannya.

Meskipun tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat lelah dan berteriak meminta istirahat, namja manis itu tidak pernah berhenti. Dengan pembawaan yang selalu ceria banyak yang tidak menyadari kalau leader berkulit tan itu sudah hampir mencapai batasnya hari ini.

Setelah puas dengan hasil GR mereka segera menuju ruang ganti untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum berganti kostum dan menghibur Starlight yang hadir di acara tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya acara fanmeeting besar kedua mereka selesai. Member VIXX kembali ke ruang ganti dengan wajah puas dan senyum yang menghiasa wajah mereka. Lelah namun bahagia, itulah yang dirasakan oleh semua member VIXX. Mereka kembali ke ruang ganti di sertai candaan dan tawa tanpa menyadari leader mereka yang berjalan paling belakang sambil berpegang pada tembok di sampingnya sudah semakin pucat. Keringat mengucur deras di dahi dan leher namja itu. Sepertinya kali ini tubuhnya benar-benar sudah mencapai limitnya. Sampai akhirnya suara terjatuh yang cukup keras membuat mereka menoleh ke belakang.

BRUKK

"N HYUNG!" teriak maknae mereka yang lebih cepat sadar dari rasa kagetnya.

Hyuk berlari mendekati tubuh N yang sudah tergeletak lemas di lantai, di susul member lain yang akhirnya tersadar. Termasuk Leo yang kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat panik.

"Hyung! N Hyung bangun!" panik Hyuk yang tidak merasakan pergerakan N. Bahkan napasnya terdengar pendek menandakan namja manis itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

Tanpa kata-kata Leo dengan sigap menggendong tubuh N. Manager yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada disana langsung menyuruh Leo untuk membawa N ke mobil untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan member lain, meskipun panik tetapi memutuskan untuk menyusul saja agar para Starlight yang mungkin masih ada di sekitar sana tidak melihat kepanikan mereka. Bisa repot kalau sampai berita mengenai N yang pingsan tersebar di media. Dan tentunya itu juga tidak akan baik untuk N nantinya. Namja manis itu pasti akan menjadikan itu beban pikirannya sendiri nantinya.

Setelah Leo dan N masuk kedalam mobil, manager langsung melajukan mobil ke rumah sakit. Sementara itu Leo terus berusaha menyadarkan N dari pingsannya. Namun namja yang ada dalam pangkuannya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Namja itu benar-benar panik kali ini. Leader mereka memang sering memaksakan diri, tapi tidak pernah sampai mengalami pingsan seperti ini.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah lebih cepat lagi?! Aku takut Hakyeon semakin parah!" ujarnya agak keras pada sang manager. Manager mereka yang tahu bahwa anak asuhnya sedang dalam keadaan panik hanya berusaha menenangkan.

"Tenanglah Leo, sebentar lagi sampai. Kalau mengebut dan terjadi sesuatu bukan hanya N yang akan terbaring di rumah sakit, tapi kau dan aku juga. Tenanglah." Ujar sang Manager.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Dengan cepat Leo segera turun dari mobil dan membawa N ke UGD untuk mendapat penanganan. Selama dokter dan suster menangani N, Leo hanya bisa terdiam di sudut ruangan dengan kecemasan yang menumpuk.

Melihat apa yang dokter dan suster lakukan pada N membuat Leo semakin cemas. Apa orang yang ternyata dicintainya itu benar-benar parah keadaannya sampai dokter memberikan dua cairan infus sekaligus juga memberikan bantuan oksigen? Sebenarnya apa yang namja itu pikirkan sampai memaksakan tubuhnya hingga seperti ini?

Berbagai pikiran berkelebat dalam otaknya, tak ada satupun yang membuat Leo meraasa tenang. Sampai saatnya dokter menghampirinya dan manager yang menemani mereka.

"Hakyeon-ssi mengalami kelelahan ekstrem dan stres. Sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya bekerja keras. Ada baiknya Hakyeon-ssi beristirahat selama seminggu di rumah sakit. Setelah keadaannya membaik akan kami pindahkan ke kamar rawat. Dan pastikan ini jangan sampai terulang lagi atau Hakyeon-ssi akan lebih parah dari ini. Saya permisi dan silahkan menyelesaikan masalah administrasinya." Ucap dokter yang menangani N kemudia berlalu dari hadapan Leo dan Managernya.

"Kau temanilah N dulu, aku akan menyelesaikan administrasinya. Yang lain mungkin akan sampai sebentar lagi. Tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ujar manager pada Leo yang terdia kemudia berlalu ke meja administrasi.

Perlahan namja dingin itu mendekati ranjang di mana N terbaring lemah. Dengan lembut di genggamnya tangan namja itu yang tidak terpasang infus. Dikecupnya lembut tngan yang terasa dingin itu. Member lain yang sudah tiba urung mendekatkan diri, tidak ingin mengganggu momen antara hyung mereka lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kantin sekedar menghilangkan rasa panik mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian suster datang untuk memindahkan N ke ruang rawat VIP yang lebih privat daripada di UGD. Setelah di pindahkan, Leo kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur N yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sembari menemani N, namja dingin itu juga memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya nanti pada N sebelum terlambat. Satu jam kemudian member lain memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang rawat N dan mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Ken yang masih khawatir mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan N dan bertanya pada Leo.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaan N Hyung? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Ken.

"Uhm... hanya kelelahan dan stres karena terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Dan dokter mengatakan Hakyeon harus istirahat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Jadi selama seminggu ini, aku akan menemaninya di rumah sakit. Kalian berkunjunglah jika jadwal kalian sudah selesai." Jawab Leo yang lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Ken yang mendengar itu hanya mengiyakan sembari mengusap lengan N perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah seminggu N dirawat di rumah sakit. Selama itu juga Leo tidak beranjak dari rumah sakit. Dia hanya akan pergi jika ada jadwal yang harus ia selesaikan. N sendiri sudah tersadar sehari sejak dirawat di rumah sakit dan keadaannya semakin membaik. Sebenarnya namja itu agak heran melihat Leo yang selalu menemaninya di rumah sakit meskipun namja dingin itu tetap tidak banyak bicara.

Malam ini N akan keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke dorm. Meskipun begitu dia masih tidak boleh beraktifitas terlalu berat dulu. Sebenarnya ia sudah boleh keluar sejak siang. Tapi demi menghindari kemungkinan fans yang melihat, maka manager mereka memutuskan untuk membawa N pulang malam nanti.

"Hakyeon-ah, aku ingin memgatakan sesuatu." Ucap Leo tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Ada apa, Taekwoon-ah? Sepertinya serius sekali?" ujar N dengan wajah heran.

Perlahan Leo meraih tangan N dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, memberikan kecupan di jari-jari yang terasa kurus itu.

Member lain yang hendak masuk mengurungkan niatnya melihat kedua hyungnya sepertinya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Hakyeon-ah.. Aku..." ucap Leo tersendat.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya N berganti menjadi cemas kemudian menyentuh kening Leo untuk memeriksa apakah namja itu sakit atau tidak.

Dengan lembut Leo meraih tangan N yang ada di keningnya dan kembali menggengam tangan itu.

"Hakyeon- ah, aku tahu ini terkesan tiba-tiba... Tapi..." jeda sejenak, Leo berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa lebih berdebar di banding saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hongbin dulu.

"Ya? Ada apa Taekwoonie? Kau membuatku bingung. Ayo katakan." Ujar N.

"Hakyeon-ah, saranghae... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku tahu kau tak akan percaya. Aku pun baru menyadari kalau selama ini ternyata yang ku sukai ah, ani. Yang kucintai ternyata adalah kau, bukan Hongbin. Mungkin aku terlambat, mungkin juga tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Hakyeon-ah."

N, atau Hakyeon yang mendengar perkataan namja didepannya ini seketika mematung. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang didengarnya bukanlah hanya khayalan. Tanpa sadar airmata mengembun dimatanya yang masih tampak sayu.

"K-kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Taekwoon-ah? Kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku, 'kan?" tanya Hakyeon sedikit terisak.

"Ssstt uljimma, Hakyeon-ah. Aku tidak bercanda dan aku tidak sedang mempermainkanmu. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku tahu kalau kau sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Maaf kalau aku selama ini terlalu lambat menyadari perasaanku padamu. Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu selama ini dengan ketidakpekaanku." Ujar Taekwoon sambil memeluk Hakyeon yang kini terisak di pelukannya

"Hiks a-aku juga mencintaimu hiks sudah lama sekali Taekwoonie hiks huweeeee kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?! Hiks dasar namja dingin pabbo! Hiks huweeeee aku mau jadi kekasihmu hiks hiks singa pabbo hiks" ucap Hakyeon disela tangisnya.

Taekwoon yang mendengar ucapan Hakyeon entah mau bereaksi seperti apa. Dia senang dan bahagia sekaligus merasa geli dengan tingkah Hakyeon yang seperti anak kecil saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Hakyeon-ah. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Taekwoon mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa berniat menyakiti Hakyeon yang baru pulih.

"Hiks nado hiks aku juga mencintaimu hiks hiks" ujar Hakyeon sambil membalas pelukan namja dingin nyang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Sementara itu member lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari luar ikut merasa senang karena akhirnya kedua hyung yang mereka sayangi itu bisa menjadi kekasih juga.

"Ahhhh akhirnya aku tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi untuk menciummu baby Hyukkie~~~" ucap Hongbin dengan tampang mesumnya(?)

"HUWAAAAA EOMMAAAAAA HONGBIN HYUNG MESUUUUMMMMMMMM!" teriak Hyuk tanpa memperdulikan bahwa mereka masih ada di rumah sakit sambil berlari kabur menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Yakkk baby Hyukkieeee tunggu akuuuuuu" teriak Hongbin yang berlari mengejar Hyuk.

Sementara Ken dan Ravi hanya bisa tertawa tanpa menyadari kalau Leo sudah berdiri di samping mereka dengan tatapan datar dan aura gelapnya, merasa momennya dengan sang kekasih terganggu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Leo dengan datar

GLEK

"L-leo Hyung... A-aniya. K-kami hanya..." ucap Ravi tergagap dan langsung menarik Ken untuk mengusul BinHyuk ke taman.

"Mianhae Hyung! Dan CHUKKAEEEEE!" teriak Ken dan Ravi sambil tertawa.

Ahhh lega rasanya akhirnya pasangan eomma dan appa VIXX ini resmi juga kkkk dan mari kita tinggalkan pasangan baru itu untuk menikmati momen berdua saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk latar waktu, yg udh nonton VIXX OFD pasti tau kan? Entah knp setelah kesekian kali nonton itu jd kepikiran bikin ff ini.**

 **Kl ada yg slh atau tdk tepat momennya mohon di maafkan karena authornya gak sempet browsing kabar terbaru secara keseluruhan hahahaha**

 **Utk typos, harap maklum jg ya hohoho ini no edit soalnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Last... Review please?**


End file.
